death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Ginti
Ginti (ギンティ Ginti) is the bartender of Viginti located on the 20th floor. Appearance Ginti is a tall, man with yellow eyes and short red orange spiked hair he ties into a small ponytail. He wears a bartender uniform consisting of a black vest over a white shirt, black pants locked in a brown belt, an apron, and a pair of of leather shoes. He has a more relaxed styling on his clothes compare to Decim; he rolls up his sleeves up to half of his arm and leaves a button on his collar open. He puts his pin on the left side of his vest, somewhere over his heart. Personality Ginti is very rough in nature, often getting irritated easily and is very rude. He is also prone to violence and likes to clash with Decim whose face alone pisses him off. Ginti has no true desire to be an arbiter and simply views it as a job he has to do. Compare to Decim, he is far more direct and aggressive with his customers, he was even quoted in giving them less information and wanting to start the game so that he can finish it as quickly as possible. In this process however, he also shows boredom and indifference as he watched them play the game until he gets to the most extreme conditions of the game where he shows his sadism. The fact that he enjoys his customers’ suffering roots from how he looks down on humans. He seems to view them as lesser beings, and even believes that they shouldn't be getting along with arbiters like how he is badly against Onna being an assistant to Decim. Took to his human assistant, Mayu Arita which irritates him. Plot Abilities Water Orbs: Ginti has the power to create water orbs and manipulate them at will. Which are contained in small, wooden containers. Transformation: He has the power to transform his physical appearance. Relationships Decim Ginti does not get along so well with Decim. Just seeing his face can piss him off. He appears to be constantly trying to pick fights with Decim but the latter ignores him. It seems to be a one-sided rivalry on Ginti's part while Decim himself doesn't seem to hate Ginti. However, Ginti gets Decim angered for the first time when he condescend Onna for being human and knocking her unconscious. Mayu Arita Ginti, despite the fact that he seemingly hasn't yet judged Mayu, seems to have allowed her to become his assistant at Viginti. Most of his interactions with her seem to be him releasing his hostilities upon her and her either failing to react or dismissing his anger. As of episode 11, he sent Mayu to the void on her request so she could be with Harada and rediscover his soul. It is clear looking at the dialogue beforehand, he does not understand her reasons for this and questions her choice on devoting her life to Harada. * He owns a male cat named Memine as his assistant in the games whom he seems attached to as he was angered when Mayu didn't refer to Mee by her name. Memine has a bandage wrapped around her front right leg. * As well as Decim, he took a human assistant Mayu Arita. * Ginti owns several Kokeshi dolls which he puts on display but tells others not to touch, and gets angry when someone drops them. Showing he values his collection.. * His bar appears to be a more classic, as opposed to Decim's.